


The Assignation

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the late stages of Series 3, and based on deleted scene revelations of Malcolm's tryst with a mysterious lady...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Malcolm sat alone in his office, pressing the pads of his fingertips against the throbbing veins in his temples. Even by his standards he was having a hell of a week. In between Ben and Nicola's fuck-ups and Ollie's half-baked faffing about, that little rodent Steve Fleming had squirmed through a gap in the sideboard to torment him again. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes.

His phone rang and he swore viciously, plunging a skinny hand into his inside jacket pocket to retrieve it. He glanced at the very long number on the screen - he didn't recognise it.

"Hello?" he snapped, "Who the fuck is this?"

He heard a deep inhale of breath and he reached to switch off the phone.

"Not so fast."

"Aye? I said, who the fuck are ye?"

He heard a chuckle down the line.

"Well," the voice said - a sensual, low-pitched woman's voice, Scottish accent. Malcolm's back tingled.

"Well? Well fuckin' what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the voice continued in a maddening sing-song tone.

"Fuck's...sake! Look love, I'd love tae talk shite with ye all evening but some of us have work tae do, OK?" Malcolm snarled.

"Ohh, but I've got a proposition for you," the voice purred. "And I think you'll like it."

"Ah, Christ. Let me simplify it, yeah? If ye don't let me know who ye are and what ye want I'll hunt ye down, put ye over mai knee and spank ye til yer arse turns crimson..."

She chuckled.

"Mmmm, is that a promise? I love a dominant man. Sometimes. It makes a change -"

"FUCK OFF!"

"You'll see me again..." he heard, just before the phone hit the wall.

He put his head in his hands, and groaned aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Malcolm was at Chequers, strolling through the crowds of nosy fucking journos. He kept himself glued to the PM's side in case the big tosser said or did something spectacularly stupid, which was highly likely, staring down the hostile, laughing and joking with the friendly. He'd never describe himself as charming, but his false bonhomie seemed to be paying off. Plus, he'd arranged industrial quantities of champagne to be passed around. They'll forget all this in the throes of their massive fucking hangovers with any luck, he mused.

He grinned tightly as the PM said his farewells, clapped him on the back, then wandered out into the grounds. The air was cooling after the baking hot day, the pale sky streaked with scarlet clouds. Malcolm took a sip of champagne, glancing around. People stood in small, scattered groups, chatting earnestly, paying no attention to him. The emerald lawn was fading to dark velvet in the diminishing light, and he leaned back against an ancient oak tree, closing his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

A hand touched his arm. He opened his eyes and glared.

"Sorry to disturb you but...arn't you Malcolm Tucker?"

A low-pitched, Scottish accent - now, where had he heard it before? He raised his eyebrows: she was gorgeous. Porcelain skin, sharp cheekbones, lustrous dark hair piled high. She wore a plunging red dress showing off her magnificent cleavage, and in her high heeled boots she was nearly as tall as him. He grinned.

"Yeah? Who wants tae fuckin' know?"

"Sadie. Sadie Fox," she said, extending her hand. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance...sir," she said, huskily.

Malcolm felt himself shift in his trousers at the way  
she said it. Covering his consternation, he kissed her hand.

"Aye, likewise. What're ye doin' in this dump, then? Ye're not a fuckin' hack are ye, 'cause if ye are ye can fuck off right now - "

"Good heavens, no!" she protested. "I despise them. Nothing but parasites, living off the misfortunes of others. No, no. I'm an author."

"Oh, aye? What d'ye write, then?" Malcolm said, leaning back against the tree.

"Oh, you know. Romances. High adventure. Erotica," she husked. Malcolm decided then and there that he loved her sensual, deep red mouth.

"Erotica, eh? Not like 'Fifty Shades of Grey' or some such shit?"

She laughed.

"Nooo! If I ever write anything that bad, please feel free to spank me!" she said, teasingly.

Malcolm felt his cock stiffening, and his face flushed as she glanced downwards. Then she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Feel free to spank me, anyway," she murmured, taking hold of Malcolm's hand and tracing her black-gloved fingers over his palm.

"Ah. Look, ye're very nice but is this a good idea - "

She pushed him back against the tree and kissed him, hard, her long, snake-like tongue ravishing his mouth. After a second, he kissed her back, running his hands over the lush material of her dress. Eventually she broke away, panting and smiling. Malcolm decided he wanted her right there and then.

"I think you're a very attractive man, Malcolm Tucker. Make love to me."

Malcolm glanced around. None of the remaining people on the lawns paid any attention to them, but he concluded he couldn't just take her against the tree; it was just too risky. Then he had an idea, and he grinned at her.

"Yeah, pet, I'd love that. Come right this way," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the gazebo in the far end of the grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

At the gazebo, he withdrew a key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door, smiling wickedly at the way his companion's eyes widened.

"Yeah, really. Ah've got friends in very high places, love."

"I'm impressed," she said breathily as the door swung open.

He kissed her, grinning against her mouth as she raised her hands in a gesture of surrender. A bit kinky, this one, he thought.

Taking hold of her wrists, he steered her until she was pressed back against the wall, then kissed her, fiercely, his nostrils full of her intoxicating scent. Finally he broke away, breathing hard.

"Ahh, d'ye want me tae fuck ye now, darlin'?" he rasped.

She gave him a saucy smile.

"Not yet," she murmured. "Can't we play, first?"

Without waiting for an answer, she dropped to her knees in front of him. He gasped as she unzipped his trousers and unleashed his straining erection in one smooth motion. Looking down, he could see her cradling his cock in her smooth, pale palm, and he gulped as she ran her pink tongue-tip over her crimson lips.

"A grand shaft," she said, "so long and hard. I bet I could make it even harder."

"Oh aye? This is as hard as I can get, darlin'."

"Well - now you've met me."

Malcolm started to laugh, then gasped as she slipped something around the base of his cock and clicked it shut. Cool, tight leather surrounded him, and his breath hitched as he swelled even further. Beneath him, she nodded her approval.

"Such a pretty colour. I do so love purple. Mmmm...can I have a taste?"

"Fuck! Fuck's sake, woman, just get that fuckin' gorgeous mouth on me..." Malcolm whimpered.

He threw his head back as her hot, wet mouth engulfed him and just kept going, back and forth, almost letting him slip from her pursed lips before giving the head a teasing lick and plunging back down. He groaned with ecstasy as he began to thrust, savouring her moan of approval as he seized her piled-up hair. Out of all the blow jobs he'd had - and he'd had a lot - this was definitely the best.

Some minutes later, she slowly released him, then stood, palming his huge erection as she kissed him, and his heart fluttered as he shared the taste of his pre-come.

"Ready to play?" she murmured, smiling as he grasped her buttocks.

"You bet your fuckin' life I am," he growled against her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Malcolm seized her again and kissed her, backing her up against the wall. She straddled his aching cock and he moaned appreciatively as she started to ride him. God, she was so wet, and he couldn't wait to thrust into her gushing depths.

He kissed her, fiercely, grasping her hips, propelling her upwards. She turned her face away and placed  
a long, crimson-taloned forefinger against his lips.

"Hasty!" she admonished. "Didn't I say, we need to play first?"

Malcolm, dazed with lust and need, could only nod helplessly.

"So stand still, there's a good boy."

Malcolm clasped his hands behind his back, his heart pounding. She flashed a pleased grin, then seemingly from nowhere she slapped a large leather handbag down on the table.

"Some toys for us. I'm sure you'll like them."

He watched transfixed as she unclasped the bag. She drew out a black, fluffy white-tipped tail, attached to a series of sturdy, shiny glass beads.

"This one's mine," she murmured. Malcolm nodded. He had no idea how such a large object could be in her bag, but he didn't care.

"Fake fur, of course," she murmured. "I don't believe in cruelty. Well - not towards animals, anyway."

"Fuck," Malcolm intoned. She smiled.

"And this one," she said, reaching into the bag again, "is yours."

Malcolm's eyes widened as she drew out what appeared to be a full-sized horse's tail, attached to a large glass butt plug. She raised her eyebrows at his flushed expression.

"No horses were harmed in the making of, ye'll be pleased to hear."

"Ah...! Well, tha's nice..." Malcolm managed to say.

She leaned back against the table, her huge, azure eyes shining in triumph.

"Nooow...who's going to go first?"

She stroked his cheek, and he tried to bite her finger. She slapped his cheek, hard, and he gasped. Fuck, he thought as his cock throbbed unbearably, how could she have known I love that?

"Have you no grasp of etiquette? Ladies first!"

"Right," Malcolm murmured as she bent over a chair, "what's it tae be, then?"

She turned her face and grinned at him.

"Tie my feet to this chair. Then, give me that saucy vixen's tail. Then, have your wicked way with me."

Looking down, Malcolm saw a pair of fluffy cuffs, black to match the tail, linked by a slender steel chain. He knelt, fixing them to one slender ankle, then another. Reaching into the bag, he located a sachet of lube; tearing it open, he coated the glass beads of the fox tail in lube, then stood behind her spread legs.

"Ready?"

"Oh gods, yes."

She gasped as he slowly pushed the beads inside her, arching her back as they disappeared. Finally she stood, spread before him, and his heart flipped as she gave her tail a frisky little flick.

"Make love to me," she gasped, "and spank me!"

"Ahh, aye love, what's ya fuckin' safeword?"

Out of his field of vision her eyes sparkled.

"Bad Wolf!"


	5. Chapter 5

She arched her back, wincing and laughing as he spanked her full, round buttocks with resounding smacks. She could scent his desire, rolling off his skin in waves, knew precisely how desperate he was to enter her. His ragged breathing slowed, eventually, and she felt him resting a long hand against her shoulder. She glanced behind her and pouted at him, delighting in the sight of his bright, pleading eyes.

"Had enough, have you?"

"Ah...mae palms hurt, love. Fuck...please..."

She flicked her tail again, and he groaned appreciatively.

"Just..want tae fuck ye, darlin'. Wha'...didnae use yer safeword..."

"Trust me," she murmured, "You wouldn't like what would happen next."

She winked at him.

"But as you asked so nicely, then by all means...fuck me, you gorgeous human."

Malcolm's mind whirled, and, needing no further encouragement, lunged forward, grasping her waist and thrusting deep into her impossibly hot, tight depths. She bucked against him, glorying at the way his swollen cock rubbed against the thin wall, stimulating the beads inside her. Considerate, too, this one, she thought, gasping as his fingertips contacted her clit, circling it. It was going to be her first clitoral orgasm, and she couldn't wait, and at the same time she felt a familiar ache at the base of her spine. She could come twice as much as a regular human and the results could be...interesting...she thought, as her mind whirled with a million images, erotic, sacred and profane, her world expanding into the stars - 

She came, crying out, barely feeling Malcolm's fingernails as they dug into her skin. She slumped, holding onto the chair, wriggling herself free of him. Panting, she turned her head to face him again, glanced downwards. His entire lower half, from trapped, throbbing cock to feet, was soaked.

"Oops," she said, giggling. "Be a love and untie me, would ye?"

Wordlessly, he undid her restraints, and stood, waiting for her next move. She smiled as she took hold of the horsetail dildo, stroked lube across it, bent him over and fed it inside him, relished his howl of frustration as it grazed against his prostate. He gazed at her, his eyes desperate and wild. She smiled at him and took a device out of her bag.

"Just a keepsake," she murmured, as she took a picture. "Who's the animal now?"

She blew a kiss at him, touched something on her wrist, and she, her bag, her toys, her world disappeared, the cock ring fell in two on the ground with a clatter, and Malcolm cried out as he finally, finally came on the floor of the Prime Minister's gazebo.

Two weeks later

"Hello? Angela Heaney, The Mail? Can I take your name?...Hello? Hello, who is this, please?"

A pleased chuckle down the line.

"Hello, Angela. Oh, darling, have I got an exclusive story for you. And I think you're going to love it!"

Missy paused, glancing with satisfaction at the blown-up picture of Malcolm, bent over and helpless, on the wall.

Humans, she thought. They're so easy.

The End


End file.
